<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Scenes From A Marraige: Scene 1 by Hagar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926730">Three Scenes From A Marraige: Scene 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar'>Hagar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zionist Galactic Federation (Tumblr)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a slimy US politician is set to visit the Zionist Moon Monarchy, Crown Princess Esti has a plan: hitch a shuttle to Venus and elope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Scenes From A Marriage: Purimgifts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Scenes From A Marraige: Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/gifts">thesometimeswarrior</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Zionist Moon Monarchy</em>
</p>
<p>The phone rang. Oshri Hirsch didn’t bother looking up from her homework to see who was calling; her phone was set to study mode, and would only ring for her parents, her baby sister and her best friend. If one of them was calling, then she wanted to pick up. She hit the green button on her vintage keyboard.</p>
<p>The person on the other side of the line didn’t bother to identify themselves. Instead, they said: “Oshri, you need to pack.”</p>
<p>Oshri looked up from her homework at her in-wall monitor set above her desk, which showed her best friend’s face and let said best friend see <em>her</em> face, which was the point of looking up. “I need to pack what, for where, and why?”</p>
<p>Esti ticked on her fingers: “Clothes, for Venus, and because Hadas and I are eloping.”</p>
<p>Oshri lifted one finger, opened her mouth and, after a moment, managed: “Your parents will kill you. <em>Both</em> your parents. If they survive the stroke. I am not aiding and abetting, your mom might throw me in prison for this.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re exaggerating,” Esti replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re admitting that the part about your parents <em>killing you</em> wasn’t an exaggeration?”</p>
<p>“Okay look. Juan Johnson is coming on a diplomatic visit. A surprise diplomatic visit. Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Johnson, that’s the US president’s special emissary--”</p>
<p>“--the last <em>three</em> presidents’--”</p>
<p>“--who harassed you last time he were here and totally relied on his diplomatic immunity to get his ass out of the fire.”</p>
<p>“That’s the one.” Esti waited for all of three seconds, then said: “So, you need to pack for Venus, because Hadas and I are eloping, and we need two witnesses.”</p>
<p>“Her parents will never--”</p>
<p>“If she puts a ring on me and says <em>harey at mekudeshet li,</em> they’re going to have to accept it, no matter anything else. They’ll hate it, but even according to their outdated European views, that means I’ll need a <em>gett</em> to marry anyone else, and if I need a <em>gett</em> to marry anyone else, that’s ‘married’ enough.”</p>
<p>“All right, fine, I’ll give you that, but we’re still going to be causing a scandal.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Excellent: Johnson gets no press.”</p>
<p>Oshri pursed her lips.</p>
<p>Esti tilted her head. “Why aren’t you packing yet?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking.”</p>
<p>“No you aren’t, you just said ‘we’ will be causing a scandal, that means you agree.”</p>
<p>“Not about that, I’m thinking about Hadas not owning anything white that isn’t her Holocaust Memorial Day T-shirt, and her and I being about the same size.”</p>
<p>Esti’s face lit up. “And <em>that’s</em> why you’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>Oshri picked up a hair scrunchy and threw it at the monitor. “Shoo, go away, you need to pack also.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma’am.”</p>
<p>“How many ti--”</p>
<p>But Esti had already hung up.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>